


The Same Side

by Nevanna



Category: Gargoyles (TV), The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa has learned to anticipate the unexpected, especially after dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Side

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Krummavisur as part of Represent Fest.

Elisa Maza hadn’t planned on spending her Saturday night breaking up a brawl in an alley, but she’s learned to anticipate the unexpected, especially after dark.

One of the two guys is lying unconscious on the ground; the other is wearing, of all things, a Mexican Luchador mask. When she tells him to remove it, he proclaims, “Sensei Ping made a vow!”

Elisa flashes her police badge. “So did I.” 

“You maintain justice with a badge and a gun, but the weapon is only as skilled as the hand that holds it.” The masked man – Sensei Ping? – inclines his head. “You and I are on the same side. I used the Silent Frog to incapacitate this creature before he caused grievous harm to you and your city!”

Just what she needs: a vigilante. Of course, Elisa could describe some of her closest friends the same way, even if they have the excuse of not being human. “We’ll see about that when I question you both.”


End file.
